Avengers Initiative: Percy Jackson
by Saige Shadows
Summary: This is the story of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and how he became an Avenger. Percy Jackson has just lost his girlfriend and is slowly losing his mind with the images and nightmares of Tartarus. The Gods couldn't just sit there and watch him as this happened. So, they sent him to the Avengers with hope that this ragtag team of heroes might be able to help him. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_All I saw was an inky black abyss as I sat up and looked around me. Coldness from the frigid air seeped into my clothing, chilling me to core. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere around me. Suddenly a dim light appeared and I looked up to see Kronos holding a cuffed Annabeth, who seemed to be struggling to get away from the golden Titan. I tried to get up, but found that I was shackled to the ground. All I could do was watch with worry, horror, and hatred as Kronos took a knife and lightly pressed it against Annabeth's neck._

_"Percy, Percy, Percy, you really should have joined me when you had the chance," Kronos' smooth voice rang out, echoing through the void of darkness. "But, since it wasn't you directly who killed me, I'll give you a choice. You..." and then he brought his head closer to Annabeth's ear and whispered, "Or... her?" I tried to open my mouth, tried to speak, but found that I couldn't. So when I didn't answer, Kronos took his knife and plunged it into Annabeth's ribs. That's when I could open my mouth and I let out a gut wrenching scream that could be heard for miles, but at the same time couldn't andI screamed out Annabeth's name as she dropped to the ground. Her went body limp as she looked at me with glassy, tearful eyes and said five little words that would forever stay in my mind:_

_"It's okay, Percy. It's okay," And the light in her stormy gray eyes disappeared... Forever._

* * *

**Olympus (Counsel Room)**

"He's having the nightmare again, father." A wizened voice said to the King of Olympus. The said god looked upon his daughter with a saddened expression.

"He loved her more than he would have ever known. She was the person he would turn to when things went bad... And now she's gone." Zeus replied. Athena nodded and looked at the misty image of the Olympian Hero.

"She was one of my children and now she's gone. Down in the underworld. I wish I could've saved her." Athena said, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I'm sure Percy would have too, but Tartarus is the one place besides the Labyrinth, that could make someone lose their mind," Hera said, walking up to the other goddess and touching her shoulder.

"My son is not insane," Poseidon seethed, watching as his son writhed and cried out for his fallen love.

"I was never claiming that he was," Hera said, glancing at the sea god with sadness clear in her usually happy expression.

"What are we going to do with the brat?" Ares asked in his rough tone. Zeus turned towards his son With puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Ares let out a sigh and turned back to the projection.

"The kid is going to breakdown one of these days and when he does, Camp Half-Blood will fall and it will start a chain reaction, making the Roman camp fall also." Ares answered.

"So what do you propose we do, then?" Aphrodite asked softly, staring at her lover with curious eyes. Hades was the one who spoke though.

"He can go to the Avengers," The others stared at him with baffled expressions.

"Let me get this straight," Poseidon started, green eyes blazing, "You want, my son, to go to a bunch of mortals and work with them?"

"The Avengers aren't just any mortals, some of them are our descendants." Artemis said, thoughtfully.

"And they saved New York last year from the Chitori." Apollo acknowledged.

"But how would they help Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"They work as a team. Each of them has their own faults. And every time one of them showed an ounce of weakness, they always helped each other." Athena said, wiping her tears and sitting back down on her throne. "If they help Percy by helping him through his nightmares then maybe, just maybe, he would heal. Both mind and spirit." Poseidon nodded and then sighed.

"But there's so etching else coming isn't there?" He asked, looking towards his brother. Hades nodded.

"There is one thing I can tell you... It's not coming from Tartarus though." At this the gods looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean... It not coming from Tartarus?" Aphrodite asked.

"I mean, ever since Gaea was defeated Tartarus has been silent." Hades answered.

"Which means...?" Apollo prompted.

"which means that it isn't coming from Tartarus... It is Tartarus." Athena said, gasping.

"exactly, and that's why, we're going to need a lot more help this time around," Hades said, before disappearing. The gods sat there, silently, as they watch the mist disappear and with it the image of the Hero of Olympus.

The hero known as Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2: It short

**Percy POV**

When a demigod gets called up to go see the gods, half of time...wait scratch that, most of the time, it's nothing good. So, when I got called to Olympus by Zeus personally... well you could say that I was nervous, but that would have been an understatement. As I stood in the throne room of Olympus, I felt a shiver run down my spine, as the gods gazed at me.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus said in his thundering voice. Ha, see what I did there? No well, back to the point. "You've been brought here today, bcasue we have a proposition for you." Ook-aay.

"And that would be?" I prompted, waving my hand in a circle. My dad rolled his eyes at me as his brother continued.

"Have you heard of the Avenger?" Zeus asked, clasping his hands together, like an evil maniac. Wait, the who?

"No, I haven't."

"They are a group of people that have taken on the job as heroes. One of them happens to be a god." Athena informed and I started laughing silently.

"Wait, so you're telling me that a group of mortals, plus a god, want to be heroes. What do they do, prance around in spandex?" I asked them, "Further more, what does this have to do with me?" Poseidon looked down at me with a wry smile gracing his lips.

"First, only three of them 'prance' around in spandex. One of them turns into a rage monster, another wears a suit of metal, and the god...well we'd rather not talk about him. Second, this has everything to do with you, because we, the counsil, have decided to send you to join them and before you decline, know this... You are going to be needing them as much as they need you."

"Wait what do you mean, I need them?" I asked them, crossing my arms.

"We mean, you are a loose canon, Perseus," Hera said.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that before." I muttered.

"You didn't let me finish. You are a loose canon, but you are the leader of Camp Half-Blood. The children there look up to you and if you breakdown now... then the camp will fall with you. And no matter how much you try to hide the sadness from people, one day, the dam that you have built around your emotions will break."

"So you want me to join them. Just like that. There's something coming isn't there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, there is something coming. And yes, it i going to lead into another battle, but you don't need to worry about it right now. For now, all you need to do is pack your things and we'll send you to S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ, where you'll meet with Director Fury. He'll introduce you to the Avengers." Athena said, looking at me with serenity as I turned to go.

"And Perseus one more thing," Zeus called out, "Try not to get into any fights with them."


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Avengers Tower/ No One's POV/ **

"Alright, so, why did you call us here, Fury?" Tony asked, crossing his arms and propping his feet on the table. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor and the new, and not happy addition, Loki, were all sitting at the blak table looking at the one eyed man. Director Fury, stared at the heroes... and villian as he called out,

"Lieutenant Hill, Please bring up Sector Seven, File Five, and Image Eight," **(A/N totally made that up)** Suddenly a picture popped up of a boy with black hair and green eyes. He was standing with his hands to his side and feirce look of loyalty in his eyes. Thor and Loki looked at each other, slightly alarmed, before turning back to the group.

"Um... not to disrespect you sir, but why are we looking at a high schooler?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair. Fury pulled out a file and began reading,

"Percy A. Jackson. Age:N/A. Height: 6' 1". Affiliation: N/A. History: Percy Jackson, age 10, grade 4, pushed the wrong lever at the Aquarium and caused the class to go into the fish tank. Percy Jackson, a year later, caused an old military canon to go off, making it hit the bus and making the bus explode. Percy Jackson was expelled from Six schools, maybe even more schools around the state."

"What this have to do with anything, Fury, sir?" Clint asked, looking confused.

"Let me continue. Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, married a man named Gabe Ugliano and then mysteriously disappeared when Percy and his mother went to a summer beach house and never came back until the end of the summer. Sally reported Gabe missing, but the file was forgotten. S.H.E.I.L.D has been track Jackson ever since that report and during the summer that his first step father was reported, the satellites found a video of him jumping off the very top of the Arch and surviving. He destroyed the Parthenon in Tennessee. And over this summer he was seen in six different countries. All in Europe all ending in disastrous and dangerous events." Fury brought up a couple other pictures showing fires and debris around places like Rome and Greece, even one on the Mediterranean Sea.

"So, do you think he's a terrorist?" Natasha asked, raising a thin sculpted red eyebrow. Thor looked at Loki, who shook his head; both of them having a silent conversation with each other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Director Fury.

"Is there some thing you want to share with the rest of us Thor, Loki?" Fury asked, leaning on the railing besides the picture.

"Perseus Jackson is a person you should have never kept track of, Fury." Loki said. Thor shook his head again.

"What my brother meant to say was that, Perseus Son of Jack, is a great hero. His tales are old all around Asgard, but he is going through a very hard time. If you meet him, do not push into his past." Thor concluded. The rest of the Avengers looked at the two brothers with confusion.

"Well, that's good to know, considering that we're bringing him in," Fury said, his arms behind his back.

* * *

**Percy POV**

After I had packed all of my things and said my goodbyes, I walked down the hill, where my mom was waiting.

"Percy, wait!" A voice called out to me. I turned around to see Grover and Chiron walking over to me. Grover gave me a bro hug and said,

"See you, brother." I pulled away and nodded.

"Percy," Chiron said, turning my attention away from Grover and over to him.

"You need to be careful when you're there. Another fight is upon us, and we're going to need all the help we can get. You need to be at peace with yourself in order to gain strength and right now, you mind is having its own battle. Calm it," He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I nodded and heard my mom honk the horn.

"Hail and Farewell Perseus Jackson!" Chiron shouted as I made it to my mom's car. I looked back at them and raised my hand in a wave, before getting into the car.

As we were driving, I looked out the window and made a silent promise,

_I will be back!_


End file.
